


The scent of your love

by Gaybaruby



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: All of this is unrequited yikes, F/F, OOC Ruby, Ruby is weird, Unrequited Love, mentioned Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaybaruby/pseuds/Gaybaruby
Summary: A certain adorable ship is adorable until I get my grubby paws on it





	The scent of your love

There was that smell again. That scent. That aroma. The redolence of _youth_ and _love_. It hung heavy in the air, suffocating and smothering everything beneath, bleeding into every crevice. It blended with the sweetness of the blooming flowers, drawing a small giggle from a certain redhead as pallid, fragrant petals brushed across her cheeks gently, the bright corollas of other flowers blooming happily on the ground along the trail catching her eye in the small glints of early morning light.   
  
'Honey~' Ruby thought to herself as she steadily slowed her jog to a stop, her shallow breaths echoing in the emptiness of her surroundings, ringing throughout the air sharply. She took a small drink from her water bottle, the clear liquid cool down her throat despite not refrigerating it. With a swipe of the back of her arm she wiped a gathering of salty driblets from her forehead. After a few seconds of resting, standing and breathing in the gorgeous aroma, savoring in the wonderful shudder that danced and trembled along her spine as the area slowly brightened under the coruscant, gentle rays of the early morning sun. She took another deep breath before heading back home to get ready for school.

  
  
•••

  
  
The aroma was even stronger here, so sweet it almost felt like breathing in syrup. Ruby sat at her desk with her face in her arms, limbs slack with content as she absorbed the aroma lazily, sighing as she drifted along the border between unconsciousness and awareness. She was tired but knew that the events of later would wake her up warmly, so she just enjoyed the feeling, letting her eyelids stay pressed together, enjoying the chatter of her surroundings.  
  
"Ruby-chan," Hanamaru tapped the sleepy girl's shoulder gently, her warm breath caressing Ruby's neck as she dropped her voice to a whisper, "the teacher is almost here."  
  
With that, the red-head sat up slowly, trying not to shield her eyes when the bright aura of her friend glowed glaringly bright. She nodded tiredly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She gave a small smile to the brunette, patting her hand gently.  
  
"Are you going to give? To Yoshiko-chan?" Ruby asked, voice light and airy as she slowly woke up to full alertness, giggling as pink bled into Hanamaru's face.  
  
"O-Only as friendship chocolates though..." Hanamaru sighed, sliding into the chair beside Ruby's. That blinding aura died down a bit. The redhead frowned, shaking her head, carmine wisps following along and settling back down to frame her face once again as the motion ceased. Hanamaru's eyebrows lifted in confusion, eyes glazing over in with emotion.  
  
"If you're not going to confess today, you never will," Ruby said, her soft, high pitch pressing calming, gentle kisses against Hanamaru's eardrums, settling warmly into her body. The brunette bit her lip, then after a while nodded.  
  
"I'm nervous but it can't hurt to try, right?" The aura brightened and Ruby giggled in relief, bringing her arms up to her chest.  
  
"Ganbaruby, Hanamaru-chan!" Ruby smiled at the clear relief on Hanamaru's features, both of them turning to the front of the classroom as the teacher walked through the door. The gentle chatter died down and Ruby was left alone with only herself.

  
  
•••

  
_'Since Hanamaru-chan is trying hard too,'_ Ruby thought with a small smile, grabbing the small box of homemade chocolates she'd prepared last night. Her thoughts shifted from everyone else to herself, holding back a sigh as she walked through the sweet hallways, taking in the aroma with discrete, deep breaths. It calmed her nerves as she turned the corner, heart beating restlessly against her chest as she caught of glimpse of grey. She swallowed, biting her lip at the following flash of orange.  
  
"You-chan, I made 'em just for you!" Chika said proudly as she handed the box to You with a blinding smile. As they traded boxes the grey-head chuckled, softly placing a chop to the center of Chika's head.  
  
"You could've at least put it in a different package! Or take the price tag off!" You scolded, both of them bursting out into laughter. Ruby pressed hard against the wall, the cool temperature bringing her to her senses. She bit her lip, peering around to watch again.  
  
_Blue_. Such a _gorgeous_ shade, at that. Steel grey hair framing that slightly sun-kissed skin, full, plump, pink lips stretched into a large grin. Her heart beat loudly against her chest once more as the orange-head stood with a determined look, the large grin faltering for a split second, realization bleeding into the blues of You's eyes.  
  
"Good luck with Riko-chan, Chika-chan!" You cheered with as much enthusiasm as she could muster, the orange-head blushing and running off in response. Ruby licked her lips at the grey-head's scent. The sweet scent now tinging with something a bit _stronger_ , intoxicatingly _gorgeous_ as she closed her eyes to focus just on it. It was soft and harsh at the same time.  
  
If anyone asked, Ruby would admit she was in love with You. She was gorgeous, confident, outgoing, great at sports- the list went on. But Ruby also realized an odd thing about herself. As much as she wished for You to turn her gaze from Chika to her, to look at her like she did the orange-head, she also wished the opposite. She'd grown fond of the pang in her chest as she watched her crush's love-filled eyes follow around Chikaー the eyes filled with love not meant for her.  
  
Ruby had grown fond of it- of You's scent. The heavy, sickeningly sweet and bitter scent of _complete and utter **unrequited love**_. Ruby's knees almost buckled beneath her at the thought. The expression of hopeful despair, how You longed so hard for something she could never have, no matter how hard she tried. The way she tried so hard to hide the pain and anguish, the way she tried to hold back those crystal tears and acted as if she were fine, as if she weren't coming completely undone at the seams and tormented unknowingly, constantly. But there was also the sweetness of the hope, of trying to get her feelings across, and that scent was one Ruby also loved.   
  
She took a step from the wall, dusting the back of her skirt off as she walked away quietly, tearing up her love letter. She tucked the box of chocolates back into her pocket, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the lingering aroma. She wouldn't dare impede on such a wonderful bloom of emotion.  
  
You and her unrequited love, so tragic yet hopeful. That was what the red-head was drawn to.  
  
Like a rose and its thorns. You could cut away the thorns, make the rose all better, let it shine and be loved.  
  
But Rubyー  
  
She wanted to prick herself on those thorns and bleed.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god it's me back with my weird thoughts about love, and YouRuby is victim to it again.


End file.
